1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a television (TV) and an audio processing method thereof, and more particularly, to a TV capable of visually showing enhanced audio performance, and an audio processing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in the electronic device industry, many different devices have been introduced with rapid technical development. In the TV industry, manufacturers release numerous types of TVs, so consumers have difficulty selecting a desired TV.
In the TV industry, image quality, audio quality, and design are key elements that consumers evaluate to select a TV.
In the case of image quality of a TV, a demonstration screen displays an area having an enhanced image quality and an area having a non-enhanced image quality, so that consumers can evaluate differences in image quality.
Consumers can evaluate an external appearance simply by viewing the TV.
However, the only way a consumer can evaluate audio quality is to listen to the enhanced audio, but it is difficult for consumers to recognize enhanced audio quality using only the auditory element.